


yellow

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flash Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: dave is nervous. eridan and karkat just want him to stop painting the baby's room and eat.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 13
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> > **Prompt:** Eridavekat and babies. Making them? Planning for them? Expecting them? NAMING THEM!? Grubs? Weird ecto babies? Mixed adoption?
>> 
>> It's all good, I just wanna see wacky co parenting hijinks.
> 
> Sorry this isn't a lot longer TBH - I have shit to do and couldn't finish it in time :( it's absolutely one of my favorite prompts that popped up here! RIP. 

You wake up at 7 AM and find Dave painting the nursery.

This isn’t abnormal, because it’s the fourth time he’s painted it - it was pink when you went to bed, and now half the walls are a bright and cheery yellow color. He’s nervous, you know this; Karkat is due in a few weeks (while Dave isn’t biologically the father, he’s still their dad, and you know he’s stressed out as much as you and Karkat are.)

“Morning,” he says, when you tap his shoulder to hand him some breakfast. You’re the only person here who can cook, and while originally this made your violetblood brain itch with the fact that _you_ were supposed to be being cooked for… now, it’s nice to make your husbands breakfast.

“Good morning, love,” you say, and peck him on the forehead. “Why yellow?”

“I dunno. Seemed a little more cheery. So maybe the lil guys will like, see it and be cheered up.”

“They’re grubs,” says a voice from the door, and you both turn to see Kakat. “It’s a fucking cute sentiment, but they’re _grubs_ , Dave. Human children and grubs are very different.”

Dave sighs. “I know.”

“We’re all stressed,” you say, and he steps off the ladder and into your waiting arms (you have to hold the plate of eggs around him.) “It’s a big change.”

“Yeah, but what if I’m not good enough? They deserve good dads, Eri.”

“And we’re going to be good… parents.” It’s still weird to think about the fact you’ll be a dad over them having lusii. “Won’t we, ‘kat?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Dave smiles at the both of you, his pale skin turning Karkat’s red. “Thanks.”

“Now get down and eat this before it gets cold.” you say.

Dave rolls his eyes, and grabs the plate, and looks like he might very well smack you, but he doesn't. Instead, he gives you a peck on the cheek, sets down the paint brush, and leans his forehead against yours. "Thank you. I dunno what I'd do without you and Karkat. I'd probably be in some trash heap."

Karkat laughs at that, and you roll your eyes. "You'd be perfectly fine. Now eat."


End file.
